


Unwind

by Visionary_Atlas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anti Fans, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, LIKE ALL THE TIME, anti fans can choke tbh, bad day, bit angsty, fluff all the way, he deserves as much love as he gives to monbebes, hyungwons just sleepy and done with everything, man needs his cuddles, maybe more than a bit angsty, minhyuk and jooheon are terrified of reader, soft boi needs love, wonho needs to be showered with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionary_Atlas/pseuds/Visionary_Atlas
Summary: Another oldie, was written on a whim when I saw antis attacking Wonho and him actually talking about is insecurities from the time Monsta X was formed as well as till like when the video was filmed months ago. The overprotective monbebe jumped out and wrote this.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, was written on a whim when I saw antis attacking Wonho and him actually talking about is insecurities from the time Monsta X was formed as well as till like when the video was filmed months ago. The overprotective monbebe jumped out and wrote this.

It hadn’t been long since you came back home to your empty apartment from work. The day was certainly hectic and had you drained of all your energy. To add to that, you had to lug several bags of groceries back home, it could have been done some other day but you got off of work early and decided to kill two birds with one stone, even if it meant doing twice the work.  
  
After the last bag was dropped off in the kitchen you dragged yourself to the lounge and threw yourself face first on the couch, sighing into the soft cushioning.  
  
A few clicks came from the entrance and the door opened to reveal an even more worn out Hoseok.  
  
“I’m home,” He announced tiredly from the door.  
  
“Wonhooo~” You called out to him, flipping yourself over to lie on your back and hold out your arms to him for a hug. The same arms that crossed over your chest when he dragged himself past the sofa and didn’t spare you another glance. It was a sign that something was wrong.  
  
You sat up and followed him to the kitchen but stopped right at the kitchen entrance, watching him pour himself a glass of water.  
  
“How was the fan meet...?” You finally asked with a nervous smile. Hoseok gulped down the liquid, once again not looking at you and instead silently placing his glass in the sink and resting his clenched fists on the countertop with his back to you.  
  
_Uh oh..._ You thought to yourself. _Definitely not a good sign._  
  
Only when you stood besides him could you see the tears forming in his already red eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment, he was certainly having a hard time holding them back. The sight tugged at your heart strings and stunned you. You wasted no time after recovering to quickly slip between him and the counter, wrapping your arms around his waist and rubbing his back.  
  
Hoseok let his own arms pull you closer almost immediately and buried his face in the crook of your neck, it was as if he waited for the opportunity to but didn’t want to make the first move. In the beginning his sobs were silent but with every passing second they got louder ever so slightly, but it was enough to be heard throughout the otherwise silent apartment. You frowned at the wet feeling on your neck that gave you a realization of the extent of his sobbing, the feeling which was undoubtedly due to either his tears or snot, you secretly hoped for the former.  
  
“Shhh, it’s ok. I got you,” You murmured to him calmly as he crushed you in his desperate embrace, you were close enough to feel his panicked heartbeat. “I’m right here...”  
  
You turned your head to plant a kiss onto his soft hair before affectionately nuzzling into the crook of his neck, now humming calming tunes and rocking on the balls of your heels. You admitted that it was harder to breath but it was something you grew used to as you spent more time with Hoseok and experienced cuddling in which he would lose a bit of control over his strength.  
  
“Breath with me, Hoseok.”  
  
Hoseok shook his head and earned a sigh from you. But you were grateful that the sobs weren’t getting louder and were below normal speaking volume. Regardless of his rejection, you inhaled for as long as you could, holding your breathe in for a few seconds then exhaling as slowly as possible despite how difficult it was at the moment. You continued to do so until you felt his breathing pattern followed yours by the rise and fall of his chest and the sobs began to silence  
  
“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” You smirked, pecking away at the side of his head. Hoseok loosen his grip on you, keeping his arms in place around your waist but leaning back to face you, showing his puffy red eyes, tear stained and equally red cheeks and pursed lips. It was emotionally straining to see him in such a state and instead made you want to sob alongside him.  
  
“I said no...”  
  
“Well that’s too bad.” You took the liberty to kiss the top of yet another red facial feature, his nose. “I couldn’t just let you go on like that.”  
  
Hoseok smiled, returning the multiple favours you gave him in the form of kisses, peppering them all over your face. You wiggled your arms out from around him and instead used them to protect your face.  
  
“Hey! That’s my job!” You exclaimed, trying to push his face away.  
  
“Well that’s too bad.”  
  
You dropped your arms and stared at him for a moment, barely catching him when he tried to get you off guard. Having captured his face with your hands, you held it up in front of your own, sticking your tongue out at him but almost biting your tongue when more tears trailed down his face. He noticed your widened eyes and avoided your gaze, pursing his lips once more.  
  
_Playing around isn’t working._  
  
You used the pads of your thumbs to wipe away the stray tears.  
  
“Hey now... What’s all this?” You asked. Hoseok shook his head and pulled away from you, dragging himself back to the lounge while sniffling.  
  
“I’m going to shower. Join me?” He stopped at the kitchen door to wait for a response, looking back at you from over his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah... I’ll be there in a few.” He continued on his path, leaving you alone in the kitchen. You took the opportunity to whip out your phone and speed dial Minhyuk, tapping your foot as you waited for him to pick up.  
  
_”Yeoboseyo!”_ Minhyuk happily greeted from the other side.  
  
“Minhyuk, what happened?” You growled into the phone, keeping your voice low but no less threatening. A shriek followed by a bang as well as a thud caused you to wince and hold the phone away from your ear.  
  
_”Weeelllllllllllllllllll...”_ Minhyuk finally spoke after the noise, obviously nervous about the upcoming conversation.  
  
_”Dude, what happened?” Jooheon’s faint voice asked Minhyuk._  
  
_”Uh-“_  
  
“Pass him the phone Minhyuk,” You ordered him.  
  
_”Why are you so scared, jeez. I got this,”_ Jooheon called him out as Minhyuk passed him the phone. _”Yeoboseyo.”_  
  
“Jooheon-“ You fiercely growled, unintentionally but still not even getting a chance to say anything else before a scream came from the seemingly tough rapper and Minhyuk’s phone was dropped once more.  
  
_”My phone!”_ Minhyuk’s cry was clearly audible over the line. You massaged your temple with your free hand and sighed.  
  
_”You didn’t warn me!”_ Jooheon blamed him.  
  
_”You dropped my phone!”_  
  
_”I got a heart attack!”_  
  
_”I need a new phone!”_  
  
_”The next person who screams is getting kicked out.”_ Hyungwon joined in, sounding extra tired and fed up.  
  
“Boys, focus!” You hissed, evidently gaining their attention as they had turned silent.  
  
_”Is that (Y/n)?”_ Hyungwon asked one of the other two.  
  
“Yes it’s me, now would one of you please pick up the phone properly and not scream?” You were beyond exasperated at this point and ready to throw your own phone.  
  
_”You get it.”_ Both Minhyuk and Jooheon said to Hyungwon, who did so without a single complaint. They knew more than anyone that you would fight *anyone* who hurt Hoseok’s feelings, with him being as sensitive as he was, no matter how tough he looked he was nothing but a softie under all that muscle, you made it know to the rest of the band that you would not let anything get in your way and they had been thankful to know Hoseok had his fierce supporter, even if you were nothing but soft around him.  
  
_”What do you want?”_ Hyungwon sounded as fed up as you felt at the moment.  
  
“To know what happened at the fan meet that upset Hoseok so much,” You replied, impatiently tapping the kitchen counter top you stood in front of you.  
  
_”Oh that...”_ Hyungwon hesitated for a moment. _”Well Wonho Hyung received... a few nasty anonymous notes.”_  
  
“What?” You asked, blood now boiling with anger. “How many is a few?”  
  
_”Enough to sting for a some time.”_  
  
“Hyungwon,” You reverted back to the growling tone used with the other two.  
  
_”Twenty four, honestly I’m surprised he managed not to say anything the entire time,”_ Hyungwon tiredly replied. This time you almost dropped your phone from the shock but instead you yourself fell on your behind as you leaned onto the counter with your arm but slipped. _”You ok?”_  
  
“Huh? Oh, I’m ok. Thanks for the info Hyungwon.” You hung up before he could say another word and nervously gulped, now fully understanding Hoseok’s situation.  
  
You climbed back onto your feet, now ordering some ramen noodles from a nearby Japanese restaurant, it would be needed later in the night.  
  
With that done, it didn’t take long for you to strip and step into the bathroom to see that Hoseok was blankly standing under the shower, fiddling with the shampoo bottle in his hands. As much as you liked to admire his muscular build, there were much more important things to attend to, like that fact that he had been wasting water for a while now by just standing under the running shower. Or, well, that it was not the time to be feeling frisky.  
  
Hoseok hadn’t noticed you enter so he was close to dropping the bottle when you cleared your throat, looking at him expectantly with your arms crossed over your bare chest.  
  
“I got distracted and you were taking long..” Hoseok mumbled, avoiding your gaze. Even at times like this you were reminded how precious he was and it made you soft beyond relief.  
  
“Mmhmm,” You hummed, stepping besides him and holding your hand out. “Can I have the shampoo?” He gave you a nod and handed it to you. You squeezed an appropriate amount out of the bottle and began massaging it into Hoseok’s scalp and hair, not needing any words from him to tell you it’s what he wanted. He hung his head down to make it easier for you, closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” You asked, now done with his shampoo, briefly switching spots with him under the shower then switching back so he could rinse his hair while you worked to shampoo your own.  
  
“It’s hard to explain and well... It’s just hard to explain.” He had his back to you so you took the chance to poke his unguarded side with a foamy hand. He flinched to the side, almost hitting the tiled bathroom wall, hands falling from his head to protect his sides, not expecting such an attack.  
  
“Shower thoughts can be difficult,” You chirped, turning your back to him innocently as he mildly glared at you from over his shoulder. You felt two hands on your waist, causing you to grin at first but then go wide eyed for a moment when they lifted and placed you right in front of the shower, ice cold water chilled you to the bone as you gave out a shriek, backing out from the water until you hit something hard and warm, something that chuckled at your reaction. You looked up and pouted at him before bringing the water back to your preferred temperature.  
  
_At least he was a bit playful now._ You thought, busy in washing yourself while Hoseok lathered himself with his body wash, filling the bathroom with the product’s aroma. Every few seconds you snuck a peek at him, both had their backs turned to the other, he seemed too deep in thought for someone using body wash. Soon his eyebrows knitted together and mouth formed a frown, his hands gripping the loofah too tightly then letting it fall to the floor all too suddenly. You quickly snatched it off the floor before he had the chance to.  
  
“I got this.” You held up the loofah, slightly taken back when he turned to show that his forearms had been scrubbed raw red.  
  
“What?” Hoseok asked and reached for the loofah, you pulled it away from him, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“I said I got it.” You spun your finger, a signal for him to turn around. He complied without a word, letting you have your way. You gave his back a quick and gentle scrub with the loofah before ditching the object. Hands placed at the base of his neck, you gave his shoulder muscles a good squeeze, easing out all the tension with the drag of your thumb. Hoseok became visibly more relaxed as you progressed in the massage, moving along his shoulders, down his spine and finally above his hips. His rhythmic breathing deepened, he let out an occasional moan, proving it to be helpful and giving you some peace of mind.  
  
As soon as you stopped to go finish up washing yourself a short whine could have been heard from him. He almost turned to pull you back but stopped himself with a dismissive shake of his head at the thought of it.  
  
“Want me to go on, huh?” You teased, giving his back a playful poke, earning a pout from him as he looked over his shoulder. “Maybe later, we gotta finish this up.” You wrung out your hair, stepping out of the shower and then wrapped a towel around it along with one around your body, leaving Hoseok alone in the bathroom.  
  
“I’ll be out in a bit,” He said, you gave him a thumbs up from the door and went to the room, picking out the two most comfiest pair of pajamas Hoseok owned, laying the more comfy one for him on the bed and borrowing the other’s shirt for yourself, matching your own shorts with it.  
  
Not before long did Hoseok step out of the bathroom with a towel of his own to see his clothes already selected and you sitting in front of the dressing table, still clad in towels. He slipped on his clothes quickly, a hand towel hung on his neck, before joining you in front of the dressing table and leaning down slip his arms around you, resting his head on your shoulder.  
  
“Thank you,” He murmured and nuzzled into your neck. You chuckled, reaching up to run a hand through his wet hair.  
  
“No need. What type of girlfriend would I be if I couldn’t help you feel better?” With this statement a bit of the color from Hoseok’s face drained, his grip tightening ever so slightly. Unfortunately enough, you seemed to hit a nerve. Fortunately the apartment’s doorbell rang, Hoseok stepped away and out of the room to answer it.  
  
*Must be the delivery.* You rushed to clothe yourself and grabbed a few notes of money before running to the door.  
  
Hoseok stood at the fully opened door, half turned to call you just as you ran behind and passed the money over to the delivery man, taking the bags from him.  
  
“Thanks, keep the change,” You said, carrying the precious cargo to the kitchen and set it down on the counter top. Hoseok had been dragged along after you linked your arm through his and steered him off to the kitchen, he barely managed to shut the door with a light kick.  
  
“What’s this?” He tried to peek into the bags without opening them.  
  
“Check it out,” Came your reply from your position half inside a kitchen cabinet.  
  
After the sounds of crinkling of plastic bags, Hoseok successful unpacked all the food and managed to peek into one of the foam takeout boxes.  
  
“Ramyun?” He asked, sounding both mildly surprised and pleased. “You...”  
  
“I thought it’s the perfect day to spoil you,” You smugly replied.  
  
“Oh, you shouldn’t have.” He helped to carry the food to the dining table half covered in unpacked grocery bags. The two of you sat and began to dig in.  
  
“It’s my choice, Hoseok.” You tapped his nose right as he prepared to take a bite. He hesitated to reply, seeming unsure of himself one again. You intently watched his expressions change as he ate and absentmindedly stared at the groceries.  
  
As expected, the rest of the meal was spent in silence, save for the sound of slurping the noodles. Eventually you dropped your gaze from him and directed it to your ramen, poking at the noodles now, slightly put off by Hoseok’s aloof behavior. Hoseok noticed you stopped eating when all he could hear was himself devouring the food. He was about to ask what was wrong but another question came to mind as soon as he paid attention to your seated figure next to him, a smirk threatened to dominate his facial features.  
  
“Is that my shirt?” He sounded even more pleased than when he saw what the takeout was. You were snapped back to the moment and looked at him from the corner of your eyes to see him fighting back that smirk you had yet to see today. It was quite surprising that he hadn’t even once in the shower. You focused at something imaginary on the ceiling and tried your best not to break out into a grin, knowing fully well how much he appreciated you wearing his clothes, it was almost as much as you preferred to wear the soft, huge garments.  
  
“Maybe~” You hummed. But trying to act innocent got you nowhere as Hoseok left his ramen to attack you with tickles. This had not been anticipated by you and had you squirming in his merciless grip.  
  
“Yes it is,” He exclaimed, his fingers expertly making you laugh to the point of wheezing.  
  
“Stop it! I can’t breath,” You barely managed to say. Any efforts made to grab his hands away failed as he had more than enough strength to continue even with you making a full effort to stop him. You had already pushed your chair away from the table so that you didn’t accidentally kick the table while thrashing your legs. He laughed alongside you, mood visibly better than how it had been half an hour ago. “Hoseok please!”  
  
He ceased his efforts, almost immediately returned to his ramen, leaving you disheveled and breathless, his smile was clearly visible. You slumped in your chair, glad to be able to breath easily now.  
  
“That was... unfair...” You said in between breathes, crossing your arms over your chest and properly sitting up in the chair which was now a few feet away from the table. Hoseok froze at your words, dropping the ramen from his chopsticks, he resumed eating barely a few seconds later, slightly turning away from you. It by no means went unnoticed by you.  
  
*Uh oh.*  
  
You pulled your chair closer to him and leaned forward on the table to see his face.  
  
“Hey, you doing ok?” You gingerly asked and started to rub his back with a free hand, the other grabbed your ramen package to bring it closer.  
  
“I’m just thinking,” Hoseok sighed, once again not willing to meet your gaze.  
  
“But about what?”  
  
He stayed silent, finishing up his food. You decided to give him some space and do the same before taking any action. You stared at your ramen while eating, sometimes poking at the noodles, unaware of how Hoseok snuck glances at you and felt guilty for not opening up. He finished his ramen first, barely half a minute after that you did too. He offered and took the empty food package away to the kitchen before you could protest, wanting to be of some use. You, now content with what you ate, hopped onto the large L shaped couch, standing tall on it. As soon as Hoseok came from the kitchen you ushered him over.  
  
The couch gave you quite a few inches of height on him. You held your arms wide open and mustered the most serious tone you could.  
  
“Cuddle me,” You commanded the confused man and watched as a bit of understanding lit up on his face.  
  
He obliged without a single complaint. No matter what happened you knew for certain that Hoseok couldn’t resist some good old fashioned cuddling even if his life depended on it, emphasizing his soft he actually was. He stepped right in front of you, circling his arms around your upper, rested his head on your chest and craned his neck upwards to look at you, smile half hidden by the contact. You rested your arms on his shoulders and held your hands together to somewhat cradle the back of his head, twirling your free fingers in his soft hair.  
  
Hoseok then lifted you off the couch without much effort, his arms supporting your weight and you wrapped you legs around his torso out of instinct. It made you slide lower and be on his level, now having your face directly in front of his. He carefully set you down in the corner of the L shaped sofa with himself on the elongated leg space. As soon as you got comfortable he laid on his stomach with his chin rested on your chest, arms now around your waist, eyes closed and sighed with contentment. He was careful to not lay all of his weight on you.  
  
*Bingo.* You still had your arms and legs wrapped around him, there would be no escape for either of you now.  
  
“I... love... you...” You said, pausing between each word to peck the tip of his nose, bridge between his eyebrows and finally his forehead. He shyly smiled, eyes still shut, and buried his face into your chest.  
  
“I love you too,” His statement was muffled into your chest but you had no trouble understanding. It made you feel warm, fuzzy and right at home, along with that it gave you the desire to pinch his cheeks.  
  
“Mind repeating that for me?” You grinned, twirling his bangs with a now free hand. He groaned in protest, the simplest things managed to fluster him but the showering together had him unfazed. “Just teasing, I know you do. It’s just that you look adorable when you’re shy~”  
  
Hoseok lifts his head to look back up at you, his pearly smile now clearly visible. He snuggled into your chest, his face turned to the side.  
  
“I wish we could stay like this forever,” He said. This was the most comfortable position for him at times like this.  
  
“We can,” You mused, craning your neck to bury your face in his strawberry scented hair, “But there’s this one thing.”  
  
Hoseok lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at you.  
  
“What is it?” He asked with concern.  
  
“I trust you, and you trust me. Right?” You began and chose your words carefully.  
  
Hoseok slowly nodded, confused with where the conversation could be going.  
  
“Then would you trust me to know what got you so down today...?”  
  
Hoseok’s face fell again and you bit the inside of your cheek. This was not the reaction you wanted from him. Any progress you made with his mood had been brought back down to zero. You decided to make one last try before letting the subject go. You cupped his cheeks, faced his towards you so that he couldn’t shy away, and gave him your best puppy eyes and pout.  
  
“Please, Hoseok?” You softly murmured, leaning forward to rest your forehead against his.  
  
Hoseok’s lips trembled for a moment then he gave in, not being and to resist your request. He shakily inhaled before replying.  
  
“Ok.” He pushed himself forward and gave you a soft, chaste kiss, one to make you internally melt. Unfortunately it didn’t last more than a few seconds before he pulled back and sighed, his warm breath tingling your chin and neck as he assumed the previous position with your foreheads rested against each other.  
  
“Take your time,” You said and smiled, finally getting him to open up on the topic.  
  
“I got many notes from the fans. They said that they were mad at me for being with you, I know that we’ve talked about this before so it didn’t really bother me to much and I ignored it.”  
  
You hummed in reply, face now blank as he continued, anger internally boiled through your being.  
  
“But then I got notes attacking me, telling me I’m a failure and bringing down my band so that we’re never that popular. That I’m nothing without my muscles, that they’re the only reason I’m popular, not my talent. And finally they insulted our relationship. They were different from the notes we used to get before about you being not good enough but this time they said that I didn’t deserve you and that you’re better off without me holding you down too,” Hoseok sighed once more and moved his head from your hands to bury it into the crook of your neck. You scowled, now that he couldn’t see your expression and massaged his scalp. The change of targets from you to him in this relationship was blatantly obvious, cheap tactics with cheap methods.  
  
“Is that why you wouldn’t look at me at times?” You asked and nuzzled his hair, allowing it’s pleasant scent to somewhat calm you when Hoseok nodded to confirm your suspicions. “It’s a load of bull. We’ve talked about this before. You know they’re just trying to get to you. I wouldn’t care about whatever they said to me as long as I had you but they knew you’re sensitive about this stuff. All stupid, messed up work of fake fans. Wait no, you can't even call those people fans.”  
  
“And it’s working,” He groaned and tightened his arms around your waist. “I don’t-“  
  
“No,” You cut him off almost immediately, “Don’t say a thing. It doesn’t matter if we deserve each other, we surely do, but isn’t it true that we have each other? Deserve it or not, we still do. Isn’t that what matters most? Don’t lower your self esteem like that, I mean, you love pointing out to a camera that you look good so why change, it’s not a lie. Like I’ve said before, don’t listen to that nonsense, take it in one ear and out the other.”  
  
“But they still-“  
  
“Hoseok.” You pushed him away by his shoulders so that you could have him face you directly and look at your stern expression while you held his face gently albeit firmly. He dropped his gaze and you calmly commanded, “Look at me, you silly bunny.”  
  
His eyes snapped back up to meet yours.  
  
“Really? A bunny?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
“Hey, it was you who wore a pink bunny onesie,” You mused and grinned as he laughed, his nose slightly scrunching up just like a bunny’s would. Your heart swelled with love at the sight.  
  
_Must protect._ This was all you were able to think of at times like these when he proved to be soft. Even if Hoseok was capable of tossing a full grown man across a room without breaking a sweat. He’s proved it enough with poor Hyungwon who would go flying.  
  
“My sweet, little bunny~” You cooed and pecked the tip of his nose while gently rubbing your thumb in circles over his cheeks. Hoseok chuckled at your choice of words. “You are so much more than what those so called ‘fans’ makes you out to be. Hell, I can’t even put into words how much more.”  
  
He fell silent, both watching with wide eyes and earnestly listening to what you had to say.  
  
“You make me worry about you. But don’t feel bad for that. I’ll be all better when you come and tell me what’s wrong and we make it feel better, even if it’s just by a tiny bit. That’s what we do, yeah? Trust in each other to help. All the more reason for impromptu cuddle sessions,” You exclaimed and let go of his head to instead run your hands though his hair and twirl the soft strands. This time Hoseok’s laugh was a bit strained, as he was holding back his tears once more, but that didn’t stop you. “I’ve already told you I’ll fight against anything and anyone who hurts you in any way. That’s a promise I intend to keep, you can count on it. No matter what, I’m here for your support if you’re willing to lean on me, you know. God, I feel so vulnerable when I see you like this and it’s honestly so heartbreaking. Not to mention stressing when I see you, *you* of all people, losing your self esteem and degrading yourself just because of the words of a stranger. I know they can be hurtful and do hurt you but still... I can definitely say you’re stronger than anyone who dares to speak to you in that way. They would easily crack and make a run for it under all this pressure and expectations of you think about it. Don’t be ashamed for being you, alright?”  
  
By this point, Hoseok already had trails of tears running down both sides of his face with his lips trembling and eyes glistening with more tears, . Now you gently caressed his face and wiped away stray tears and gave him a kiss on each cheek.  
  
“Thank you, _Jagi_ ,” Hoseok sniffled and smiled at you as widely as his trembling lips allowed him to.  
  
“I don’t see what for.” You grinned at him, he leaned forward to rest his forehead against yours and trusted that you would wipe away any of his tears.  
  
“I’ll show you tomorrow,” He chuckled, planting a sloppy kiss on your lips.  
  
“Tired?” You asked and he nodded in reply. “Me too, I wish I could get paid for sleeping.”  
  
Hoseok laughed at your confession before unwrapping his arms from around your waist and getting up, he had been able to get away when your guard was down.  
  
“Where are you going?” You were late to grab his arm as he pushed himself off of you and the sofa. You called out, arms still up and trying to reach out to his retreating figure, “Noooo, come back!”  
  
“I’ll be back,” Hoseok chuckled and walked off to your shared bedroom to return in the soft comforter that would be spread out on your bed. He had it draped over his shoulders like a cape and grabbed the top corners with his hands, it dragged on the ground while he walked.  
  
“We’re not going to bed?” You sat up and opened your arms to him. He leaned down to wrap his arms along with the comforter, around you then lifted you up and settled onto the sofa just as you two had before. This time, Hoseok laid beside you with one arm stretched out for you to rest your head on whereas his other held you close to him by your waist and the two of you had your legs intertwined. Now you were the one snuggled into his chest.  
  
“This is comfy too,” Hoseok said. You hummed in agreement, nuzzling into his chest.  
  
Not before long did you find Hoseok already drifted off to sleep through the settling rise and fall of his breathing, the day had gotten to him so it made sense for him to fall asleep as quick as he did.  
  
You pulled back ever so slightly to gaze up at him. It had been a relief to find his resting face so at peace. You let out a blissful sigh, it was a blessing in itself to be able to do such a thing with him. You gingerly places a ghost kiss on the nape of his neck, thankful that the comforting had helped him.  
  
Soon the only sound in the apartment was of faint soft snores. 

**Author's Note:**

> For real though, I will fight anyone who dares upset him.


End file.
